


No Curse Could Stop Me

by orphan_account



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x reader) [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fire and Ice Powers, Physical Abuse, Yes the powers are a lot like Elsa's in Frozen, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Born with a curse, Reader has to deal with the abuse of her parents and the death of her twin. Unable to take any more, she runs off during a village meeting. And guess who follows her?





	No Curse Could Stop Me

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name

**No Curse Could Stop Me**

**For:** ****eylulsenol1 (wattpad)** **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**16** **years ago**

*****************

One night, many years ago, two children, both as pale as snow but one with snowy white hair and the other with firey red, were given life.

_Twins_ , their parents thought as they watched their daughters sleep. But they forgot about the curse.

Months ago, when war was upon them, the snow was slowly falling peacefully to the ground. Children were out running and playing in the snow, occasionally going inside to warm up before returning to the fun. Women were lighting fires and cooking nice warm food. Men were just coming home, back from the long days of fighting for the holiday Snoggletog.

The night before Snoggletog, a man walked through the sleeping village, and lite nearly every house on fire before fleeing.

The chief of the village cried, the loss of his wife and child was too much to bare. "Curse you!" he yelled to the boat in the distance. "I place a curse upon your children! Destruction to everything, they will cause! One of..." he looked around, "snow! And the other of... fire!"

One of the Gods, Odin, heard his cries, for he had watched what just happened, and decided to place the chief's curse upon the other man's unborn children. The only way to brake the curse was if they found true love.

*******************

**5 Years later**

*******************

You and Stella, your twin sister, were playing in a field of snow. It was the middle of summer though. Stella was using her curse to make snow cover the ground as you used your fire to make a wall of fire around the field.

You two laughed as she shot snow in the air as you shot fire, both swirling around each other and exploding in the air, making the most wonderful scene.

You wished other people could see this beauty, but you knew you couldn't dare show a soul. Your parents were strict about using your powers. Especially your fire. Fire could burn nearly anything and would continue to grow, but Stella's snow would stop when she stopped.

No one was around as deep in the forest as you two were, so you both decided to play with your powers. You both thought they were wonderful and fun. They had made so many wonderful memories between Stella and you. And you knew they could make more.

"Stella, watch this," you laughed, running a good distance away before spreading your arms out to either side of you, a circle of fire spun around you.

Stella laughed and did the same thing but with snow.

"(Y/ N)! Stella!" you heard your mother call. "Stop that right now!"

You both stopped instantly, smiles and happiness gone.  _Busted_ , you thought.

"Come home now!" she demanded. You followed her home before y'all were sent to your rooms.

****************

**Two years later (you're seven)**

********************

"That's not fair!" you shouted at your father.

"Life isn't fair, (Y/ N), and you just have to deal with it," he said, sternly. "Here," he handed you and Stella gloves. "See if these help."

Since that day in the forest two years ago, you and Stella had been forbidden from using your powers. The only problem was they kept getting stronger and harder to keep in.

You and Stella placed the gloves on your hands and slowly, she picked up a doll. Usually, it would slowly turn to ice, but it didn't. She looked at you and laughed. "See, Stella," your father said, "the gloves help."

"You try, (Y/ N)," your mother said, softly.

You gulped before picking up a wooden horse your father made you. It didn't turn into a ball a flames. You looked at Stella and laughed. "They work!" you yelled, happily.

******************

**A few months later**

******************

"DRAGON ATTACK!" you heard someone shouting. You jumped out of bed and ran downstairs just in time to see you mother and father run out the door.

"(Y/ N), you and Stella stay here. We'll be back shortly," your mother said.

Stella had woken up and you were both waiting in your room, playing. You could hear the shouts and battle cries from your open window, but you were used to it, so y'all ignored it.

Suddenly the roof exploded. "Ahhh!" you screamed.

"Hurry!" Stella grabbed your arm and pulled you to the door. But the roof collapsed next to it and the doorway caught on fire before you could get to it. "Go!" Stella said, fearfully, shoving you towards the door.

"No! I won't leave you!"

"You must! You don't catch on fire. Fire doesn't harm you! You need to get out." Tears fell down both your cheeks. "Don't worry," she cried, "I'll climb out the window and meet you outside!" She was yelling at this point, the fire was too loud not to.

You nodded and ran through the fire, it not bothering you at all, and out the door. You ran to the side of the house and saw Stella looking out the window.

"Stella! Hurry!"

She nodded and made a bed of soft snow before she started to climb out. She almost made it... until the roof collapsed on her.

"Stella! Stella!" your mother cried, both your parents behind you.

"STELLA!" you shouted, about to go back up and save her but someone grabbed your arms, preventing you from doing so. "STELLA! STELLA! NO!"

"(Y/N)!" you heard her call out.

"STELLA!"

When some people finally got the fire out you ran straight to Stella.

"Stella," you gasped at the sight of her severe burns. You knelt down next to her.

"(Y/ N)," she gasped. "(Y/ N), I give you my power."

"What?"

"I... I give you... my... power," she said in between gasps. She placed her hand on your cheek and you felt a slight numbness before it stopped and her hand fell. Her eyes were still open but they held no life. Her chest didn't rise and sink as it had been doing.

Your parents finally caught up with you. "Stella," your mother cried.

You closed your sister's eyes and began to scream and cry.

After that day, nothing was the same.

************

**9 years later (Your** **16** **)**

******************

"(Y/ N)! Get down here!" your father yelled.

You sighed, knowing what would happen, but followed orders anyways. It had been the same since Stella died: you'd get beaten whenever it snowed or got to the dry season. Fire and snow. It reminded your parents of your curse and they blamed you for the death of Stella- although they would never admit it to anyone else.

"You worthless brat!" he shouted, raising his hand.

Suddenly, a loud horn blew throughout the village. Emergency meeting.

"We will finish this later," your father spat, stomping outside before fixing his actions. "Come on, (Y/ N)," he said, acting like he cared. He was outside and others were watching, so he was acting. "We must go."

You followed him to the Great Hall. He stayed in the back, near the door and began hitting your arm when he thought no one was looking. Little did he know that a certain auburn haired boy was watching, frowning at the sight. He watched as you stared at the ground, tears filling your eyes your father sent one wave of pain after another up your arm.

You didn't notice that the meeting had started. You just squeezed your eyes shut in hope of someone stopping his abuse.

No one did.

And you couldn't take it any longer.

"STOP!" you shouted, turning to face your father. Unfortunately, you caught everyone's attention as well. "I'M SICK OF YOU TREATING ME LIKE I'M WORTHLESS! STOP! STOP HITTING ME! STOP KICKING ME! STOP HURTING ME! STOP! STOP! STOP!"

Your father stood there, shocked, before he yelled back. "YOU WILL  _NOT_ TREAT ME WITH SUCH DISRESPECT, YOUNG LADY! I AM YOUR FATHER!"

"YOU ARE NOT! A FATHER CARES FOR HIS CHILD! A FATHER DOESN'T BEAT HIS CHILD SENSELESS AND BLAME HIS OTHER CHILD'S DEATH ON THEM WHEN  **IT WASN'T MY FAULT!** " you shouted back. A smiling auburn haired boy caught your attention and you noticed that everyone was watching.

Everyone started laughing at you, throwing snide comments and jokes and how your 'Daddy beat his little angel'. A few even walked up and started poking you.

"Oh, I'm hurting the little cry baby!" one teased.

Another ripped of one of you gloves. "Come on, show us some marks!" he joked.

"Stop," you told them. They didn't stop. "STOP!" You threw your hands to your side and a mixture of fire and snow pushed everyone nearby back a few feet.

Everything froze.

It took a few moments for you to realize what had happened, but when you did you gasped and ran out the door behind you and into the forest.

"(Y/ N)!" you heard. It wasn't your father but you still didn't stop. "(Y/ N)!" You kept running.

You ran to a familiar field. The same one you and Stella use to sneak off to and use your powers. You hadn't been here in years. Your powers were nearly impossible to control now.

You just fell over and began to cry. Black soot mixed with snow began to fall around you. The ground was covered in ice and a small circle of fire surrounded you; it begging at a five foot radius from you.

Suddenly you felt two arms pick you up and set you on a lap. "Shh," they said when you tried to pull away. "It's just me, Hiccup."  You looked up to see the auburn haired boy smiling softly at you. You began to cry into his chest, letting out years of pain. He simply wrapped his arms around you, rubbing soothing circles on your back and occasionally saying things like, "It's okay. Let it out," or, "Shh. You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you."

After what felt like hours of crying, you were really drowsy and fell asleep.

************

The next day you woke up with the same arms around you as the previous night. They were strong (ish) but also warm and nice. You felt safe.

You turned around to see a wide awake Hiccup.

"Good afternoon, mi' lady," he said.

You sat up quickly. "Afternoon?"

He sat up but made no move to stand up or move away. "Yes. All that crying took a lot out of you. Are you thirsty? I have water," he handed you some water. You drank it greedily, needing the water after losing so much.

"Thank you," you said, softly, handing him the empty cup back. "Why aren't you running away? Aren't you scared of me? Of my curse?" you asked, remembering the previous night's events.

He shook his head no, "Not at all. I love you, (Y/ N). No Curse could stop me. No Curse could stop my love for you."

You smiled, "You- you really love me?"

He answered by leaning forward, bringing his lips to yours. He placed your arms around his neck before moving his arms to your waist.

"Does that... answer your... question?" he panted, minutes later.

"Yes. I love you too, Hiccup," you said.

He beamed and brought your lips back to his. He leaned back and pulled you on top of him.

Afterwards you two stayed in the field for the rest of the day. You talked, chased each other, danced, rolled around, you used your powers freely and Hiccup didn't care. He watched with much interest as you did so. But what he found interesting was not your powers, but the free, happy expression across your face as you used them. You were happy for the first time in years.

That night, you fell asleep in his arms again. After many years of the having little control of your powers, the curse was lifted, and while you still had them, you had complete control of them.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
